Cushion
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] No iba a mentirse, en verdad le había dolido que él se hubiera ido sin despedirse como era debido. "Bueno, si no hubiese sido así, no serías tú."


**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bieeeen, hace como mil años que no subía nada, pero he vuelto y esta vez para joder a todos alv (?)**

 **Meh, espero que este OS les guste, lo tenía desde que había salido el art que Mashima hizo de Mirajane con un pequeño cojín/almohada de Laxus xD, también aclaro que no es especificamente todo Miraxus/Lami, quise meter un poco de los tres hermanos Strauss, aunque un poco más de Mira y Lisanna uwu**

 **Bueh, los dejo con la lectura, espero que les guste (?)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Pequeñas partículas de polvo saltaban cada que se encontraba sacando cajas de aquel cuarto en el que ella y sus hermanos inconscientemente lo habían ido llenando de cosas, cosas y más cosas, llamándole solo "el cuarto de las cosas", eso hasta que unos días antes su hermana mayor se había dirigido a dicho cuarto para guardar algo, pero le fue imposible ya que pudo darse cuenta de que en este ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Así que tomando riendas en el asunto, los tres hermanos habían terminado el fin de semana limpiando aquel cuarto, pues acordaron sacar las cosas que no necesitaban ya sea para irlas a donar a alguna casa de caridad o solo deshacerse de ellas. Tampoco era que fueran acumuladores, simplemente había sido algo que habían dejado pasar. Cuando apenas y se dio cuenta que Mirajane había dicho que iría por algo que se le había olvidado recoger en casa de Cana, ella sabía que su hermana no tardaría tanto ya que dicha amiga vivía tan solo a unas casas. Por otro lado Elfman dijo que iría a recoger la comida que habían ordenado puesto que dicho pedido ya estaba listo. Por ende quedo ella sola en la casa. Siguió moviendo cajas que ella había recordado dejar allí, había sido hace tanto que ya no recordaba que habría en cada caja. Así que dejándose llevar por la curiosidad abrió la primera caja donde solo encontró ropa que ya no le quedaba o simplemente ya no usaba. La segunda caja eran meramente cosas vagas, de esas que de las que guardas, y luego dices que te desharías de ellas pero al final no hiciste nada. La tercera y última caja, se inclinó un poco y la arrastro con algo de dificultad, no recordaba que esa caja fuese tan pesada. Se limpió unas pequeñas gotas de sudor de la frente y volvió a mirar aquella caja con las manos en la cadera. Frunció levemente su entrecejo para intentar recordar que había guardado allí, de igual modo lo averiguaría, pues ya se encontraba quitando cinta de la gris que ella vagamente había recordado poner. Pensó en que entonces aquello sería algo que guardo celosamente o simplemente cosas de gran valor. Cuando termino de quitar toda aquella cinta gris, suspiro pesadamente, pues toda la caja se había encontrado que estaba tapizada de aquella cinta. Abrió dicha caja e hizo a un lado las pequeñas cosas de unicel que usaban en paqueterías hasta que sintió que sus dedos tocaron algo frío y termino de esparcir aquellas bolitas que le estorbaban a la vista.

Sostenía en sus manos un portarretrato mediano, de un color vino y caoba. Estaba sorprendida, y no por ver aquel retrato. Sino por el mero hecho de que simplemente ya no lo recordaba. En este se encontraba una fotografía de ella junto a un chico, ambos muy felices y abrazando a un gato que habían decidido adoptar. Dejo aquel cuadro de lado y siguió buscando entre la caja. En ella encontró más cosas de ella y aquel muchacho, pequeños detalles que él solía darle. Muchos le dirían que solo se trataban de papel y pluma, o flores marchitas, alguno que otro detalle material pequeño, pero para ella eran de gran valor, puesto que sabiendo la clase de chico que era él, ella sabía que eran y serían los más bonitos y sinceros detalles ya que llevaban una parte de él. Sonrió levemente y con algo de tristeza. Dejo todo aquello de lado, no recordaba que hubieran más cosas, hasta que nuevamente sus manos se toparon con algo que ella definitivamente sabía que no era suyo. Saco aquella cosa suave y esponjosa de la caja y lo que había visto que era, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?

En el umbral de una casa, se encontraba una castaña risueña y levemente alcoholizada junto a otra joven de largo cabello blanco. Era cierto que Mirajane había ido con Cana, pero de cierto modo se sentía algo mal de mentirle a Lisanna, puesto que haber ido con Cana no había sido a donde había dicho que iría. Paso a saludarla por qué de regreso se la encontró saliendo de su casa y se quedaron conversando un rato. No solía tener secretos con Elfman ni con Lisanna, aunque al final ambos siempre ocultaban algo, no malo, pero sí algo que de momento ninguno quería que el otro supiera. Se despidió de Cana amablemente como hacía con todos y tomo camino a casa. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por lo silenciosa que estaba la casa supo que Elfman aún no regresaba de traer la comida. Por el ruido de cajas y demás cosas moviéndose, supo que solo se encontraba Lisanna aun en aquel cuarto. Sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso se topó con su hermana menor cara a cara.

—Ara,ara ¿Qué sucede Lisanna? ¿Por qué esa cara?

La nombrada ante aquella pregunta solo pudo ruborizarse levemente. No era que no confiara en Mirajane pero…Era algo…no complicado… ¿incomodo? ¡Claro, eso era! ¡Era incomodo! La albina de cabello largo noto como su hermana llevaba sus brazos tras su espalda y comenzaba a mover sus pies nerviosamente.

—Mira-nee…

— ¿Sí?

—Pues verás…—dijo mientras buscaba como sacar aquello sin que fuese a incomodar a Mirajane—. Estaba limpiando y sacando mis cajas del cuarto, también revise que tenía cada una para saber cuál donar a la caridad y cual de plano botar…

—Continua.

Y notando que a Lisanna le era complicado seguir con aquello, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella para brindarle algo de apoyo a que su hermana menor continuase.

—Lisanna, lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo.

Y ante aquella sonrisa que Mirajane le dedicaba, no dudo más y dejo de mover con nerviosismo sus pies. Inhalo y exhalo. Sus manos que aún se encontraban detrás de ella, apretaron levemente aquello que ella sostenía.

—Bueno. Mientras limpiaba y sacaba mis cajas, las abrí para ver algunas cosas de las que tenía dentro. Y en la última caja…—hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a tomar aire—. Bueno, en la última caja tenía cosas de _él. —_ Mirajane hizo una expresión de sorpresa ante aquella leve mención y la incito a continuar—. Al final de ver todas esas cosas, me encontré con esto.

Al final extendió sus manos al frente junto aquello que ella había sacado de su caja. La expresión de Mirajane era un tanto indescifrable, aunque su mirada tenía un leve destello de estar recordando algo. Tomo aquello que su hermana le había extendido mientras lo miraba fijamente y se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

—Esto es…

 _Había terminado de colocarse su abrigo. Definitivamente había pasado una de las mejores noches con su novio. Según este era como una "despedida", ella se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a colocarse una de sus botas, podía sentir como del otro extremo de la cama su novio se ponía de pie y escuchaba a este subirse los pantalones y acomodarse el cinto. No necesito girarse para saber que este la estaba observando, le escucho chasquear levemente la lengua y después salió de la habitación. Cuando ella termino de alistarse, salió de aquella habitación y paso al baño para lavarse la cara y boca, y al cabo de unos minutos también darse una leve retocada de maquillaje. A sus fosas nasales llego un delicioso olor a café de grano entero y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Escucho un poco de movimiento más en la cocina y luego la puerta cerrarse. Soltó un suspiro y después miro su reflejo en el espejo, sabía que su novio no tenía remedio. Sonrió levemente mientras guardaba su labial y volvía a mirarse en el espejo. Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más ante una pequeña idea que le cruzo por la cabeza. Salió del baño y en el reloj del pasillo vio que aún era temprano, además de que el olor a cafeína aún se encontraba demasiado impregnado. Se pasó a la cocineta, de las estanterías saco una taza, se pasó a la barra y comenzó a prepararse su café. Cuando había acabado de beberlo, llevo la taza al fregadero y la lavo. Seco sus manos y noto que el reloj marcaban ya después de las 09:00AM, suspiro pesadamente al notar que su novio realmente se había ido, no era que esperara a que el fuese romántico o algo —en realidad esas cosas no iban con él—, pero ni siquiera decirle un "hasta pronto", definitivamente había esperado demasiado con aquello. Tomo su bolso y de esté saco unas llaves, retiro una en específico y la dejo sobre la barra. Una vez que ya llevaba sus cosas listas, paso a la sala y de ahí tomo una pequeña maleta con la que había llegado la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta de la casa pero antes de salir dio un largo vistazo a todo el lugar. La cocina, comedor, el pasillo que daba al baño y la habitación, la sala. Oh la bendita sala con sus fabulosamente elegantes y cómodos sofás. Suspiro y al darles un último visto a todo, sus ojos se centraron en el sofá de doble compartimiento. Se acercó y de este tomo entre sus manos algo que en particular, no encajaba con los tonos de la sala en general._

 _Un pequeño y esponjoso cojín color lila._

 _Con su cara._

 _Sí, era la cara de su novio en aquel pequeño cojín._

 _Sonrió ante aquello mientras se ponía a leer la nota que se había encontrado debajo de aquel cojín._

 _"Bien, supongo que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no estaré en casa._

 _Demonios. Sabes que este tipo de cosas no se me dan. Pero Ever insistió en que lo hiciera. De cierto modo, no es mi estilo, pero…Sí, sé que fue grosero irme sin despedirme, pero no creo que podría soportar estar frente a ti comportándome como un imbécil. De hecho lo estoy siendo ahora al escribir esta ridícula nota, pero sí es la única forma de decirte esto, pues seré un imbécil por una vez._

 _Sabes que me gusta lo que haces, y que vayas a esa escuela para ser modelo profesional es lo mejor para ti. Pero, sí no te voy a ver en un buen tiempo…realmente quisiera que llevases una parte de mi contigo._

 _Así que, solo espero que está sea la primera y última vez en la que hago algo tan ridículo como esto._

 _Aunque, ve el lado bueno, así no te sentirás sola ni me extrañarás por las noches._

 _Sabes que me encantas._

 _Laxus"_

— ¿¡Eh!? —exclamo la albina de cabello corto—. ¡No me lo creo!

—Es verdad. —respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa—. Al principio, yo tampoco me lo podía creer. Bueno, al menos hasta que leí aquella nota con su letra.

—Vaya, quien diría que al final de cuentas, hasta Laxus tiene su lado romántico. —comento Lisanna aún un tanto sorprendida de aquello que su hermana recién le había contado—. Por cierto, ¿al final siempre en que quedaron? Supongo que Laxus sabe que ya tiene rato que volviste a Magnolia.

—Bueno, en realidad nunca dimos por terminada nuestra relación. —comento Mirajane mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla con su dedo índice—. Pero aun así…ni si quiera he hablado con él.

— ¿¡Y por que no le llamas!?

—Lo pensé Lisanna pero, no sé si aún siga manteniendo el mismo número. —comentó tranquilamente.

—Hmm…si le decimos a Elfman que le pregunte a Ever, ella lo sospecharía rápidamente, Freed está de vacaciones…

—Lisanna, no tienes por qué preocuparte. —le dijo—. Además, no hay prisas, hay tiempo para todo.

—Podría preguntarle a Bickslow. —por un leve instante, ante aquella mención, a Lisanna le pareció ver un destello en la mirada de su hermana, uno que ella conocía bastante bien—. Eh…no, no es lo que crees con Bickslow. Solo somos amigos.

—Pues yo creo que él no quiere ser solo tú amigo. —añadió con una sonrisa ladina viendo como las mejillas de Lisanna adquirían un leve color rosado—. ¿Han salido en alguna cita o algo?

—Sí…bueno, han sido solo un par de salidas. —alzo sus manos un poco mientras las movía de nerviosismo—. ¡Pero siempre le aclaré que no eran citas!

— ¿Por qué? Digo, no creo que este mal que se diese la oportunidad. —le cuestiono mientras volvía a posar su mirada en aquel pequeño cojín que aún sostenía—. O es que, Lisanna, ¿estás saliendo o tienes interés en alguien más?

— ¡Eh! ¡No! —ante su respuesta no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa, no era que no le gustara contarle este tipo de cosas a Mirajane, pero es que siempre que le preguntaba algo a su hermana mayor, está al final le invertía la situación y por ende siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya al final y dejando las cosas como al inicio—. ¡No es como si me gustará! Quiero decir…apenas y le medio voy conociendo. Con Bickslow son salidas casuales, él sabe que después de lo _que paso,_ ha sido un gran soporte, apoyo y un incondicional amigo con quien puedo contar.

Mirajane solo pudo sonreírle mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la cabeza. Pues, sabía que aquello que su hermana menor le había dicho ni siquiera podía mencionarlo tiempo atrás. Tampoco es que Lisanna se hubiera quedado traumada, eran cosas que tenían, _que ella sabía que iban a pasar._ Pero sinceramente le alegraba que lograra sobrellevar aquello. Así como también le llenaba de felicidad que se hermana menor se diese la oportunidad de conocer a más personas y obviamente chicos nuevos. Ante aquel pensamiento soltó una risilla y dejo sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar que menciono algo sobre un chico rubio —del cual no alcanzo a escuchar su nombre—, pero por dicha descripción creyó saber levemente sobre quien trataba. La conversación duró un rato más hasta que Elfman entro a la casa con bolsas de comida en mano, el susodicho al ver la mirada de sus hermanas, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca. Esas miradas no decían nada bueno, al menos no para él.

—Parece que Elfman se entretuvo más de lo esperado. —comento Mirajane haciendo levemente algo de burla.

—Sí, ¿Después de ir por la comida llegaste a la florería? —le siguió Lisanna. Elfman sabía a donde iban esos comentarios e inevitablemente sintió sus mejillas arder.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ever no tiene nada que ver en esto! —bramo, hasta que cayó en juego donde sus hermanas querían que obviamente cayera —. Además, ¡Ir a las florerías no es de hombres!

Ante la mirada y risa de sus hermanas no le quedo de otra que irse a la cocina. Lisanna fue tras de él mientras le decía a Mirajane que no tardará en bajar, ya que esta había mencionado que iría a ponerse algo más cómodo para andar en casa y de paso ir a baño. Al menos eso les había hecho creer, bueno tampoco era como si les hubiera mentido completamente. Solamente que una vez que acabo de hacer lo que había dicho, se quedó un poco más de tiempo en su cuarto. Colocó aquel pequeño cojín en su cama y con sus manos en la cadera lo miró detenidamente. La verdad, no es que hubiese olvidado —no por completo— aquel detalle que Laxus había tenido con ella, pero lo que si no recordaba era haberlo colado entre las cosas de Lisanna. Tampoco tenía tampoco tiempo de que había regresado a Magnolia, pero por más que quería recordar no podía saber cómo es que eso había llegado a una de las cajas de Lisanna. En un intento de recordar nuevamente, paseo su mirada por su cuarto y se topó con el espejo. En el reflejo alcanzó a divisar una cámara y sonrió.

—Sí algo aprendí sobre el modelaje, también fue usar perfectamente a las pequeñas cosas como tú. —comento para sí misma mientras encendía la cámara y se giraba sobre sus talones buscando un lugar.

Estaba recostado en el sofá reclinable que recién había adquirido meses atrás. Los pies le sobresalían un poco y la cobija colgaba, se encontraba tapado hasta las narices mientras con una mano sostenía el control remoto de su Smart-tv y seleccionaba la opción "sigo aquí" que Netflix recién le había preguntado. Cualquiera de sus amigos que lo viese, pensaría que se encontraba en estado moribundo. Y todo por un leve resfriado.

Sí, Laxus Dreyar era vulnerable a los resfriados.

Chasqueo su lengua en señal de molestia al tener solo un orificio de su nariz tapado y el otro muy sensible. Odiaba enfermarse y más de esas cosas tan insignificantes que llevaban a tenerlo en dicho estado. Aquel día su abuelo le dijo que sí no quería ser despedido, que no se le ocurriera presentarse a trabajar en dicho estado. Ya que según palabras mismas del anciano, terminaría contagiando a todos los demás empleados. Al final molesto, decidió quedarse en su casa, sus amigos habían ido a visitarle para ver si necesitaba algo. Ever fue quien al visitarlo se quedó un rato más para prepararle algo de sopa caliente y algún consomé. Después de que regañadientes comió, Ever regreso tranquila a trabajar mientras que Laxus volvía a quedarse solo en casa. Fue cuando más de rato decidió sentarse en la sala a ver alguna serie. Había tardado más en decidir que ver hasta que dejo una de esas series de ciencia ficción. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aquel programa lo había atrapado tanto que no lo había notado hasta que supo que ya iba por la segunda temporada. Pauso la tv y froto un poco sus ojos mientras apretaba ligeramente el puente de su nariz. Tomo su celular y vio que ya pasaban de las 03:00PM, así como también noto que tenía algunos mensajes. Desbloqueo dicho aparato y entro a la aplicación de mensajes, los primeros eran obviamente de Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow. Les respondió rápidamente que no tenían que preocuparse de nada, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Los demás mensajes no es que no fueran importantes, pero los ignoro, no tenía ganas de lidiar con Natsu. Siguió bajando la barra de mensajes hasta que un nombre en concreto capto su atención.

— ¿Qué demonios? —no dudo en abrir aquel mensaje, pero admitía que sí se había sorprendido de ver que esa persona le hubiera mandado algún mensaje. Vio que una imagen venía junto a tal mensaje pero está aún no cargaba por completo. Cuando apenas sus dedos decidieron escribir una respuesta, la imagen ya había terminado de cargar. Y sí, su rostro fue teñido de un rojo que demostraba claramente su incomodidad y pena.

 _"¿Recuerdas esto? Todo el año que me fui me hizo buena compañía. ;)"_

Al leer aquel mensaje que recién había llegado, de un impulso salto del sofá. Esa mujer sabía cómo hacerlo incomodar y hacerle sentir abochornado. Pero él también tenía sus trucos, y sabía que tenía uno bastante bueno. Así que como sus pies le permitían, se fue corriendo hasta el baño y se aseguró de que aquello seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia, corroboro no verse demacrado y se paró frente al espejo.

El bullicio en la mesa era normal, ella y Lisanna se encontraban molestando a Elfman sobre que tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a Evergreen. Él obviamente negaba aquello pero ellas sabían que el sol no podía taparse con un dedo. Siguieron riendo ante las respuestas de su hermano y su estado de negación.

—Vamos Elfman, el primer paso es la negación. —acoto Lisanna entre risas.

— ¡Negar lo que se siente por una mujer es de hombres!

—Eso no es verdad…

Mientras la mayor de los albinos se dedicaba a observarles y reír entre ratos. Sintió como su teléfono vibraba, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pants y por debajo de la mesa verifico de qué se trataba. La notificación de un mensaje. Espero a que pasaran unos minutos y después lo desbloqueo para leer tal mensaje. Cuando abrió la aplicación, fue directo a tal contacto y abrió dicha conversación. Leyó lo escrito y no espero mucho para que la fotografía que venía terminara de cargar. Sin poderlo evitar emitió un pequeño jadeo captando la atención de sus hermanos.

— ¿Está todo bien?— cuestionaron ambos ante aquella reacción de su hermana mayor.

La verdad, no esperaba que Laxus fuese a responderle con aquello. Sinceramente pensó que eso simplemente le habría sido indiferente al joven Dreyar, pero al ver aquella imagen pudo darse cuenta que no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por aquella respuesta.

 _"Fuiste muy grosero al irte de ese modo. Pero eso es algo muy tú. No serías tú si no hubiese sido así. Aunque has sabido sorprenderme. Puede que me vaya por un tiempo, pero tendré buena compañía._

 _No olvides que te amo._

 _-Mira_ _."_

Se apeno un poco, no recordaba haber agregado un corazón después de su nombre en aquella nota que había dejado escrita con su labial favorito en el espejo del baño de Laxus. Simplemente no era el estilo de Laxus responder así, mucho menos si se encontraba él en dicha fotografía. Pero se encontraba allí.

Era Laxus.

 _Su Laxus._

— ¿Mira?

—Sí. —respondió a sus hermanos con una amplia sonrisa—. Todo está bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

Bajo la mirada un tanto extraña de sus hermanos, ella prosiguió comiendo mientras intentaba volver al tema de conversación que habían estado llevando. No era que no quisiera comentarles la causa de su sorpresa. Ya habría tiempo para ello, de momento tenía que poner todo en orden.

Al final cada cosa volvía a su lugar.

.

* * *

.

 **Esos últimos parrafos no me gustaron tanto, pero well(?)**

 **Revise que no hubiera errores, pero igual hay dispensen sí es que se me fue alguno. Espero que les haya gustado 7u7**

 **Quise meter un poco de convivencia con los Strauss y cosas así, tal vez no fue mucho, pero fue más de lo que pensé que podría hacer en cuanto a estos tres uwu**

 **En fin, ya me voy (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
